The Lost Canvas: The New Story
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Crecieron en la nada. Y destinados a la grandeza. Dos jóvenes comenzarán con uma misión. Debla cuál es muy incierto su futuro. Esta es la historia de Sagitario y Capricornio. Los caballeros legendarios


Hola amigos como andan, aqui hacienda un Fanfic Original de Saint seiya, en la cual un amigo y yo seremos los protagonistas de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas , y estaremos presentes para la guerra santa y derrotar a Hades o a Poseidon, bueno tambien hago una invitacion a los demas Lectores u Autores que se quieran entrar a nuestra historia pero seran personajes secundarios y Terciarios pero no se preocupen porque les dare papel para que entren y tengan algo de protagonismo. Bueno también habra algunos cambios tanto en Manga y Anime del Lienzo Perdido para hacerlo mas interesante pero habra mas batallas, trama, y romance porque ya escogimos nuestras parejas bueno eligimos 2 de cada uno de nosotros.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el prologo

Prologo

Desde la época Mitológica, cada 243 años se repite la guerra entre la Diosa Athena y Hades…El Rey Del Inframundo….Ahora una nueva guerra santa se aproxima. Cuando el mal surge en la tierra aparecen los caballeros de la esperanza, los caballeros de athena, ellos visten las armaduras que representan las 88 constelaciones y mantienen la paz a costa de sus vidas , dicen que sus puños podrian desgarrar y estremecer la tierra.

Nos encontramos en una parte de Italia en el siglo XVIII D.C en una parte de la villa estaba un joven de cabello largo de color rubio y ojos azules, lleva un abrigo largo y negro con el cuello dorado y cerrado al frente y una cinta larga atada a la cintura a modo de cinturón color morado, un pantalón blanco y unas alpargatas negras, también una medalla colgada en su cuello… su nombre es Alone (Aaron)

y alado de el estaba su hermana menor que tenia el cabello largo de color lila y ojos verdes, lleva un vestido largo de color negro con blanco en la parte superior del cuello, unas botas negras y un medallón colgada en su cuello., Su nombre es Sasha

Estaban caminando en la villa tranquilamente, ambos eran hermanos de sangre desde que su madre los dejo en un orfanato en la villa ambos se habian cuidado mutuamente entre si junto con los otros chicos del orfanato para sobrevivir y cuidarse. Tanto Alone y Sasha trabajaban con lo que sea para traer la comida para sus hermanos adoptivos y para si mismos, Alone era un pintor talentoso y Sasha era Enfermera en una capilla cercas de aquí hasta que vieron que 2 matones estaban lanzando unas piedras un cachorro de 3 meses nacido.

Maton1: Ven aquí, Rayos le falle

Maton 2: No te escaparas

Y el maton le habia dado un piedraza al joven que cayo herido por el golpe y tanto Alone y Sasha veian impactados por tanta crueldad que veian y Alone no pudo aguantar mas y decidio parar esa crueldad sin sentido.

Maton 2: Si le di ¡Jajaja!

Maton 1: Ahora le dare en la cabeza.

Maton 2: Perfecto jajajajajajaaj

Y justamente que le iban a dar el golpe de gracia Alone uso su cuerpo como escudo para proteger al perro y una de esas piedras le dio en la cabeza causando una herida en la frente apareciendo un poco de su sangre.

Alone: Basta por favor

Sasha: Detengan esa crueldad, que le ha hecho el perro.

Y los matones miraron con molestia a Alone y Sasha y uno de ellos decidió preguntarles.

Maton1: Oye, con esa cara y cabello pareces una niña, y tiene que ser protegida de su hermanita, ahhhhh que ternura.

Maton 2: Yo conozco a ese niño, si vive en el orfanato que esta cerca del pueblo, viene de la iglesia para dar clases de pintura , eso es extraño

Maton 1: Oye tu, ya devuélveme al cachorro para castigarlo, se lo merece por comer nuestra comida.

Sasha: Por favor, no sean tan crueles.

Maton 1: y que crees que nos importa niñita

Maton 2: Sabes lo cuanto que nos costo en robar nuestra comida ehhhhhhh.

Alone sabia que no le gustaba la violencia y quera poner el cachorro a salvo sin la necesidad de violencia al igual que Sasha algo saco de su mochila (Morral) saco un frasco con una tinta roja

Alone: Entonces, acepten esta pintura roja especial, a cambio del perro por favor.

Maton 1: ¡Queeeeeeee ¡

Alone: Fui a comprarla en la ciudad y si la venden podran comprarse su almuerzo.

Y los matones miraron con desagrado a la pintura la cual accedieron pero miraron tanto a Sasha y al perro y no sabia que iban a hacer ellos.

Maton 2: Bien lo aceptamos pero…..

Maton 1: No sin antes golpear a tu hermanita y al perro por interrumpirnos en lo que no te importa niñito.

Y justamente cuando iban a tocar a Sasha y al perro , 2 sujetos aparecieron de la nada y a ver sus sombras eran unos adolescente de 12 a 13 años de edad golpeando con sus punos en la cara de los rufianes.

El primero era un chico de 12 de piel clara, de cabello castaño, ojos marrones rojizos, su vestimenta de niño fue una camisa y un pantalón con tirantes, también llevaba sus manos vendadas y unos zapatos cafés.

Y el segundo era un chico de 13 años de edad, de piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos verdes, su vestimenta de el era una camisa y un pantalón holgado al igual que sus manos vendadas y su zapatos negros.

Tenma: Nada de eso

Gustavo: Ustedes son unos malditos Sinvergüenzas.

Maton 1 y 2: ¡Uuuuuaghhhhhhhhhhhhh.!

Alone: Tenma Gustavo ¡pero que has hecho!.

Tenma: Tonto en que demonios estas pensando, Cuantos dias tendras que trabajar para comprarte esa pintura nuevamente.

Gustavo: Y sabíamos que ellos no aceptaría esa pintura si no causar mas daño al perro y a nuestra hermana por su gusto.

Tenma: Si quieres que la proxima vez que…

Tanto Tenma y Gustavo sintieron que algo se aproximaban y estaba el segundo maton que estaba de pie con un palo para golpearlos en la espalda

Sasha: Chicos, atrás de ustedes.

Tanto los matones se acercaron al duo para golpearlos pero se equivocaron cuando tanto Tenma y Gustavo detrás de cada uno destruyendo sus palos y los golpearon en la boca de estomago causando que ellos perdieran el conocimiento por recibir tal golpe. Y tanto Tenma y Gustavo levantaban a Alone y a Sasha.

Alone: Tenma, Gustavo, ambos son unas personas crueles, odio cuando resuelven sus problemas a la violencia.

Tenma: Bien, lo acepto, Perdon.

Gustavo: Igual yo lo siento hermano.

Alone: Mejor discúlpate con ellos.

Gustavo: Bien, lo siento chicos.

Y los matones apenas y duras se levantaban de su humillante derrota y adoloridos cojearon en la calle no sin antes darles una mirada de odio hacia ellos.

Maton 1: No las pagara malditos.

Maton 2: Ya veran.

Gustavo: Bien, aquí los estaremos esperando la proxima vez.

Y tanto los matones sudaron a mares y comenzaron a huir para evitar su proximo funeral.

Ya una vez pasado ese incidente, Alone tuvo que despedirse de sus hermanos para llegar trempano a la Iglesia y comenzar sus clases de Pintura en la iglesa y por el otro lado Sasha, Tenma y Gustavo se fueron a la capilla donde habitaban ellos.

Pero en lo que no se dieron cuenta ellos esque estaban siendo vigilados por 2 sujetos que llevaban 2 cajas doradas 1 con el signo de una balanza y el otro de un Centauro sostendiendo un arco

lo demas es como el primer capitulo cuando Alone esta pintando su obra oleo y aparece su Maestro que no es mas ni menos que Hypnos que esta disfrazado de Sacerdote y estaba viendo los procesos de su Amo, que en unos días renacerá su dios. Por el momento estaba viendo su obra casi terminada y le pidió que fuera a la montana donde estaba una flor rara para buscar el rojo perfecto para su obra. Y ahí se encuentra con Pandora y lo besa afirmando que el es Hades y su hermano menor y por tanto recibir esa información cayo inconsciente en los campos Elisios.

Ya en la noche

Nos encontramos en la capilla donde se encontraba un Alone inconsciente y ahí estaban Tenma, Sasha y Gustavo viendo a su hermano inconsciente que lo habian encontrado en las montanas y los demas se alegraron cuando Alone comenzaba a despertar, cuando se le cayo un medallón Tenma lo iba a agarrar pero Alone no lo permitió y comportarse algo posesivo extrañando a todos por su reacción. Pero cuando iba a preguntar porque de su reacción varias chicas abrieron la puerta y al ver sus expresiones estaban aterradas.

Gustavo: Que sucede chicas, se ven palidas.

Chica1: Es que es Terrible, el rio de la montaña, se desbordo y se dirige hacia aquí.

Y todos se pusieron aterrados por recibir esa noticia, la ciudad habia cerrado sus puertas para salvarse y condenar a ls los que habitaban en las afueras de ella todos los habitantes estaban en peligro y no habia nada que hacer.

Tenma: Entonces…..las personas de la ciudad cerraron las puertas….. Solo para salvarse a si mismas.

Y por la frustacion tanto Tenma y Gustavo golpearon la pared por su frustacion y ira por el pueblo que decidio sacrificarlo.

Gustavo: ¡Maldición! Pero en que rayo estan pensando estas personas.

Alone: No se preocupen ire yo para pedirles que abran las puertas.

Tenma: No puedo permitirte que hagas eso, todavía sigues debil, en tu condicion No.

Alone: Estoy bien, solo ire al pueblo para pedirles amablemente que abran las puertas nuevamente,,,,,,,,, mph lo lograre Tenma., te podria apostar que en cada habitante no tiene mal corazon.

Gustavo: Otra vez con tus tonterias, eres un Tonto Alone.

Tenma: no me quedare con los brazos cruzados y ver que nuestro pueblo morira, ire al rio.

Gustavo: Igual yo.

Sasha: Chicos no vayan, es muy peligrosos.

Tenma: No nos importa, los protegeremos, se los prometo.

Gustavo: Pase lo que pase protegeré a las personas que mas quiero…. A mi familia y a mis amigos.

Y ambos decidieron salir de la capilla para hacer algo y evitar ese desastre y en la capilla tanto Sashia y Alone estaban orando a los chicos para que se pudieran salvarse y tener éxito en su cometido.

Ya en el rio tanto Tenma y Gustavo estaban viendo el bloque que lo tapaba y ambos decidieron que lo debían destruir con sus propias manos sin importar lo que les pasaran ellos harian destruir el bloqueo para salvar a su familia de la inminente inundación.

Gustavo: Un derrumbe, y esta bloqueando el cause del rio.

Tenma: Como podremos salvar a todos.

Gustavo: ¡Ahhhhh! Malditas rocas.

Gustavo en su frustacion habia golpeado a las rocas y logrando que se abriera una grieta pero debido que aun no era muy fuerte el golpe le provoco una herida en su mano .

Tenma: Tenemos que hacer algo

Gustavo: Nosotros prometimos que protegeríamos a nuestra familia.

Tenma: No nos rendiremos pase lo que pase.

Y ambos decidieron unir fuerzas para poder destruir el bloqueo porque el tiempo se le acaba pero por tantos golpes sus manos ya estaban fracturadas por tanto esfuerzo.

Mientras eso sucedía

Mas alejado de ese lugar habia un campo de batalla porque habia 3 sujetos con armaduras oscuras que desprendían algo maligno en su poder que se estaban enfrentándose ante los 2 sujetos que estaban en el pueblo y los 2 sujetos tuvieron que rebelar sus identidades para enfrentarse ante ellos.

¿ ?: Asi que son espectros del inframundo, verdad ?

¿ ?: En ese caso, me gustaria preguntarles algo.

Espectro1: Cierra la boca, acabaremos contigo y con tu amigo.

¿ ?: Estas listo Sísifo?

Sísifo: Siempre Dokho, Llamemos nuestras armaduras.

Y las cajas que tenian en sus espaldas se revelaro y eran las armaduras doradas de Libra y Sagitario que se desprendieron para vestir a Sísifo y a Dokho para pelear ante los espectros.

Espectro 1: Esta armadura es de….Hay no…

Los espectros estaban pisando en terreno peligroso y no sabian en lo que se habian metido justamente cuando los santos de oro estaban elevando sus cosmos hasta el infinito y tomaron sus posiciones para lanzar su ataque.

Dokho: Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha (Los Cien Dragones Supremos Del Rozan)

Sísifo: Atomic Thunderbolt (Trueno Atómico)

Los ataques de los 100 dragones del rozan combinando con el trueno atomico hicieron que se combinaras y crearan unos dragones de color dorado con verde para destruir a los 3 espectros que no tuvieron ni tiempo para escapar muriendo en el acto.

Dokho: Asi que esta de regreso el rey del inframundo.

Sísifo: Hace una horas senti el cosmo del rey hades debilitandose, es como si hubiera tomado el cuerpo de un humano….La corriente

Dokho: Maldición, por distraernos ante los espectros estamos perdiendo para rescatar al pueblo, débenos darnos prisa Sísifo, siento 2 cosmos muy débiles en el rio.

Sísifo: Vamos Dokho, no hay tiempo que perder.

Y los Santos partieron hacia donde estaba los chicos que todavía seguían intentando golpear la roca que seguía bloqueada, tanto los santos se sorprendieron que ese pequeño cosmos se residieran entre ellos y su valentía por detener el desastre, ya iban a intervenir hasta que los 2 liberaron un cosmo muy fuerte como de un santo de bronce y el otro uno muy elevado al nivel de un santo de oro. El de Tenma emanaba un cosmo de color azul claro y el de Gustavo era dorado y dieron un grito final y golpearon con sus ultimas fuerzas pudiendo destruir el bloque.

Satisfechos por su logro cayeron inconscientes y los santos de oro intervinieron para rescatar a los chicos del cause del rió recien liberado y asi salvando el pueblo de una inminente destrucción.

Y al día siguiente.

Nos encontramos en la capilla donde estaba a unos enfermos Tenma y Gustavo por pasarla noche salvando al pueblo que alado de ellos estaba los santos de oro de Libra y Sagitario que les propusieron ir a entrenar a Atenas para convetirse en caballeros de athena, y ambos aceptaron rapidamente, y tanto Sasha y Sísifo tuvieron una conversión para irse junto con sus hermanos a Atenas para estar mas segura y tanto Tenma y Alon se prometion que regresarian pronto para convetirse en Santo y Alone en terminar su dibujo de el. Y ahora tanto Sasha, Tenma y Gustavo tuvieron que partir hacia Grecia junto con Dokho y Sísifo, dejando solo a Alone, que ahora se comportaba mas raro de lo comun por el medallón que tenia en el cuello

Mientras tanto en España

Nos encontramos en la España imperial, mas específicamente en Madrid, se encontraba un Joven (Alan) de 14 años de edad de cabello medio corto, piel clara y de ojos verdes casi llegando al gris, estaba vestido con un peto de acero en su torso, unos pantalones negros, botas negras y un casco al estilo conquistador, estaba practicando con su espada ropera de entrenamiento en unas barracas, era huerfano cuando sus padres murieron en la guerra ante los ingleses y frances cuando se desato la guerra y lo enviaron a las barracas para seguir su legado. El siempre se la pasaba entrenando para ser el mejor espadachín y proteger a las personas que quieren o los que quedan.

Justamente cuando me iba a mi hogar, algo sentia que no iba bien, y justamente estaba un sujeto vestido con una armadura oscura y al ver como emanaba era de pura maldad. Y claro que Alan no se iba quedar con los brazos cruzados a lver que el Sujeto (Espectro) causara mas dano en su hogar y se lanzo al ataque con su espada que el Espectro le dio gracias por tal osadia y se dejo que lo atacara, y el chico lo habia atacado con tajadas, estocadas cortes, pero cuando sabia que tenia su oportunidad su espada se quebró cuando intento penetrar la armadura del espectro.

Y ahora que el Espectro sabia que no tenia una arma con que defenderse, golpeo al chico en la boca del estomago mandandolo a volar hacia las barracas que contuvieron el golpe, aun herido por el golpe y el aterrizaje, seguia consiente y aun con deseos de pelear, el espectro se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el joven. Pero en ese instante un corte vertical de color dorado destruía el lugar que se dirigía al Espectro que fue cortado por la mitad. Y justamente estaba su salvador.

Era un hombre de 20 a 25 años de edad, su cabello era de un azul pero con tonalidades oscuras, era de complexión delgada y su expresión era fria y sin sentimiento que me miro cuando estaba peleando ante el espectro y vio mi cosmos que seguían dentro de mi y por mi valentía y mi determinación ante todo me dijo que buscaba a un aprendiz para dar su legado como Santo de Oro de Capricornio y me ofrecio un nuevo hogar y entrenamiento el a cual acepte, y el Santo me dijo su nombre como el Cid de Capricornio, y tanto el Cid y Alan tomaban sus pertenencias y se iban al barco mas cercano para partir a Grecia para mi entrenamiento y convertirse en Santo de Oro de Capricornio. Que sorpresa nos traería en nuestra próxima guerra santa que se aproximaba.

Bueno con eso termina el capitulo de hoy

Bueno como sabran es un fanfic Original de Saint Seiya y eso empezó en el primer capitulo del Lienzo Perdido y hize algunos cambios, espero que les hayaran gustado, bueno tambien estuve mi participación en España por ser aprendiz de El Cid y mi Amigo Gustavo sera aprendiz de Sísifo.

Por el momento ya tenemos nuestras parejas ya selectas y estaran para Gustavo Sasha, Partita y Pandora, y en mi caso sera Celina, aprendiz de Aldebaran de Tauro y La Santa de Bronce de Camaleón.

Bueno estoy invitando a los demas Autores y Lectores que si gustan pueden entrar a mi historia y ser santos de bronce, plata o oro para entra en la guerra santa del Lienzo Perdido. Solo necesito sus nombres, que armadura quere poner y sus características fisicas y personalidad.

Bueno acepto reviews, dudas, consejos, criticas o felicitaciones

Bueno sin mas pe despidos amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.


End file.
